


A light supper

by nishiki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Reginald Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego taking care of Klaus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Episode 06, Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Light Angst, Mentioned Dave Katz, POV Diego Hargreeves, Possession, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves being a dick, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, Season 02 Episode 06, Season/Series 02, Supportive Siblings, Team zero, Worried siblings, but what else is new, mentioned Eudora Patch, mentioned Lila Pitts, time travel is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: A fix-it fic for Season 02 Episode 06 in which Diego actually talks to Klaus about his drinking and what happened during the meeting with their father.
Relationships: Allison & Ben & Diego & Number Five | The Boy & Klaus & Luther & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 42
Kudos: 511





	A light supper

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few things around that happened in that episode and in that season overall. For example, in this story, Five already knows and told Diego that Lila works for the Commission because I didn't quite understand why Five didn't tell Diego right away

Shame. Burning hot shame that was sitting heavily in his gut. He didn't dare to look at any of his siblings - once more just that same scared little boy that he once was and thought he had left behind in his past. The worst about all of this was that, after all those years, Sir Reginald Hargreeves was still wielding so much power over him. His father, who was not yet his father and did not yet know the power he would one day possess over his children, still managed to make him feel small and stupid and insignificant with just a few words. A few words that were still burning through him.

_“You fancy yourself a do-gooder? The last good man who will save us from our descent into corruption and conspiracy? This is a fantastic delusion. The sad reality is that you’re a desperate man, tragically unaware of his own insignificance, desperately clinging to his own ineffectual reasoning. More succinctly, a man in over his head.”_

And then his hated childhood stutter had made a grand comeback to bite him in the ass as if to prove this cruel, uncaring man right, a tear rolling down his cheek of which he could only hope his siblings hadn't noticed. He all but crumbled in on himself, sitting back down on his chair, his shoulders raised, his back hunched, his head down, his hands in his lap, unable to look at anyone. Once more he was that same little boy who was put on the spot in front of his siblings for his stutter during class or for a wrong answer he gave, belittled for his inferior intelligence compared to someone like Five, Ben or Sir Reginald himself. Never good enough. Never strong enough. Never fast enough. Stupid Diego. Number Two. Not even worth a name. 

His father still stared at him out of cold dead eyes as his siblings cast their eyes down in uncomfortable, awkward silence like they did when they were little. No one wanted to draw attention to themselves now. Just like when they were little. He could see Klaus fidgeting with his drink. They had come here as a team and now no one had his back - just like when they were little. He was alone once more, fighting for himself. His siblings were too scared to become Dad’s next target.

And he got it. A part of him got it.

How many times had he stood by idly while his father had taunted or reprimanded one of his siblings? How many times had he said nothing while their father had belittled Vanya and made her feel small and unimportant? How many times had he done nothing while their father had insulted his brother Klaus and called him a waste of space?

They were thirty years old … and yet, when the time came to confront their father, they were still little children, too afraid to say or do anything against him. Except for Five, of course. Five who took over the lead as he was so prone to since his return from the future. Diego barely even listened as Five told their father about the upcoming war and the apocalypse. He wasn't even surprised that Reginald seemed indifferent to Five’s grim prophecy. 

“Well … You’re the _special_ ones, aren't you?” He was fuming as his father said those words with such malice and sarcasm and looked at him with furrowed brows and anger seeping out of his every pore - yet unable to sit like a man and not a scared little boy. He was aware that he looked like a pouting child - yet he couldn’t do anything about it. He was a thirty-year-old man, a hero, but in the presence of his father, he was too scared to speak up because Sir Reginald’s words cut deeper than one of his knives ever could. “Why don't you band together and do something about it?”

Even Five seemed shocked by their father’s indifference to the end of the world. Luther was shaking his head in disbelief - now disillusioned to the core. This was probably the last straw for Number One to realize that their father was not this benevolent person and that he, in fact, gave a crap about them or this planet. Good for him. Then, however, something truly odd happened. Next to him, his brother Klaus suddenly shot forward in his seat with a startled gasp, his arms shooting up like he was hit by lightning. His entire body was suddenly confusing and trembling as if electricity was shooting through him, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide, choked gasps leaving his mouth.

“Is he having a seizure?” Allison asked and sounded truly worried for a second there - but not enough to put down her drink and come to her brother’s aid. 

“Should we do something?” Even Reginald seemed concerned now as the shuddering grunts that were leaving his brother’s throats continued and seemed to get worse by the second. He was still holding his martini in his left hand, the pressure around the thin stem of the glass so big that Diego was sure it would snap. 

“Klaus!” Five hissed as Allison just pointed at Klaus in bewilderment as if none of them could see what she was seeing. “Now is not the time. What are you doing?”

They all watched in horror as Klaus slowly turned on his chair to face Reginald, his arms still raised, the choked gasps continuing as if he was possessed by something evil and then he spoke with a voice that sounded like he was being strangled.

“I’m…”

“Out with it, boy!” Reginald demanded like he used to during their childhood - already losing his patience with Klaus’ antics before even properly knowing the man.

“Ben!” And then, just as the word left his throat, Klaus slipped from the chair and slammed into the floor where he stayed unmoving. Diego was the first at Klaus’ side as his brother hit the floor. He was next to him in a matter of seconds, trying to find his pulse only to find it racing like mad underneath his fingertips. His skin felt clammy and cold to the touch.

“Well,” Reginald suddenly said and took his stuff. “Thank you all for coming, I’ve seen about enough.” He just stepped over Klaus as if the young man was not lying on the ground unconscious after some sort of violent seizure had hit him out of the blue. Everything after that was chaos. Luther ripped his shirt open and screamed at the old man, Allison nearly choked on her drink, and Five was asked to follow Reginald - which wasn’t that much of a surprise all things considered. 

“Is he okay?” Vanya asked quietly and with concern lacing her words after Reginald had left the tiki bar.

“He’s alive” Diego murmured. Whatever had happened, his brother was certainly not okay.

“What was that?” Luther then asked as he came around the table and crouched down on Klaus’ other side. Carefully the big guy patted Klaus’ cheek as if he tried to coax him awake but Klaus didn’t respond at all. “Overdose?”

“No, that looks different.” Diego sighed at last, aware of the looks it earned him from his siblings. At least all of them were smart enough not to bring it up why Diego knew what an overdose would look like. 

“He said _‘I’m Ben’,_ ” Vanya added. “What did he mean?”

“I don't know.” Diego shrugged. “Maybe … Maybe he channeled Ben? We have to ask when he wakes up. Maybe he just had some sort of fit because he drank too much? And who allowed him to drink so much anyway? He was drunk when we all met earlier today! Did he even stop drinking today at some point?”

“He’s an _adult_ , Diego!”

“Oh, so you kept him going!” He pointed at Allison in accusation, much to Vanya’s confusion. Well, she was excused because of the whole amnesia thing. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Vanya, that our dear brother here is a recovering addict! He just got clean from nearly sixteen years of substance abuse when we were all spat out all over the timeline!” And he had been so fucking proud of his brother too. He just hadn't gotten the chance to tell him and the first time he saw Klaus again after all this mess, his brother had been drunk. Fuck.

“He was sober when I first met him a few days ago!” Allison muttered. “He had _ice tea_ in his glass!”

“And you didn't think to question why he started drinking so heavily again?” Diego frowned. “Wonderful, Allison, really! You are out there playing the supportive big sister for him while giving him alcohol and not even asking about what was wrong!”

“I’m sorry but since when am I his mom?”

“You’re his _sister_!”

“And you’re his _brother_! You didn't stop him either when you noticed that he was drunk this morning!”

“Because I thought that, as long as he was with you and Vanya, he would be in good hands!”

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said. “But … isn’t he an adult? He can make his own decisions.”

“Not if it means he drinks himself stupid for some reason! And there’s got to be a reason. There always is a reason and you should have asked him and helped him through it instead of enabling him!”

“Okay, the way I see it,” Luther said at last with a small frown on his face. Diego half-expected him to come to Allison’s defense but, to his surprise, that didn't happen. “Arguing won't get us anywhere right now. Team Zero, remember? Let's … bring him home.”

Maybe he blamed himself for allowing it to get this far with Klaus. Maybe that was why he was so angry now. He had seen Klaus drunk this morning and he hadn't asked why he was drunk in the first place. He had just … allowed it. But with all the shit going on … No. That wasn’t a good enough excuse. He was lashing out at Allison while he was no better himself. He should have asked. Klaus was his brother. He should have asked him because last time Klaus had been drinking himself silly was when he had ended up in that Veterans’ bar. 

Right now, however, as Luther carefully lifted Klaus into his arms, he could tell that his siblings were just as worried about Klaus as he was. Allison made sure that Klaus’ head was resting comfortably against Luther’s shoulder so that he wouldn't hurt his neck and Vanya shortly took hold of one of Klaus’ feet in much the same vein as Klaus had taken Vanya’s feet back at the Icarus Theater. Diego felt guilty as he followed his siblings. 

He felt guilty for lashing out at them just now - especially Allison. He felt guilty for not talking to his brother earlier. He had been so occupied with all the other crap that was going on … in his defense, for months, he had thought that his family was dead and had latched onto the next best thing: being obsessive about being a hero. He tended to get obsessive when there was nothing else for him. He had been obsessive about taking revenge on Hazel and Cha-Cha as well back in the day. And, after landing in 1963, all alone and without any sign that his siblings were still alive, he had had nothing left except for being a hero. 

He briefly thought about Lila. He had no clue where she was and neither did he really care. Not after Five had told him that she was working for the Commission earlier today. Realizing that this woman had only used him to get to Five from the very start had been a blow to his ego for certain. Well, maybe deep down he had already suspected something like this. 

He had known that she was too good of a fighter in a time where women were generally not expected to know how to fight. She had known too much, just like Five had said after that nonsense at the consulate. She had been way too relaxed with everything that was going on and Diego had allowed himself to get fooled by her act, especially when she had hidden away in the darkroom and acted all confused and scared. Maybe his father was right. Maybe he was ‘ _a desperate man, tragically unaware of his own insignificance, desperately clinging to his own ineffectual reasoning’._ Maybe he was _‘a man in over his head’._

He had seen Lila cry in that darkroom and his instinct had told him to comfort her and be the hero again. She had known how to push his buttons and how to play with him right from the start. That didn't mean it hurt any less to realize now how badly he had been manipulated by her. She had seen a sad, confused, stupid man - the weakest link - and went for it. And, more importantly, he had proven her right - until she had helped Five in that fight against the IKEA boys. 

But who was he kidding? If she had given him a good enough explanation, maybe he would still have believed her. Hearing from Five that she had been sent by the Commission … that had been hard and he had had no one to confide in. Even though Luther and he were closer now than they had ever been growing up, even though he tried to be a better brother, he knew that he couldn't go to them with his problems or with that hurt. The only person who had always listened to him, was the same person he had not taken care of since he knew that he was still alive. 

Klaus had always been the one person in this family, he could be honest with, the person who never judged anyone. But he had judged Klaus. 

“Well, that went better than most Hargreeves’ family functions.” Allison sighed when they took the elevator down. 

“So much for you guys having my back … Team Zero my ass.” Diego muttered and he was well aware that he sounded like a pouting child yet again. Allison brushed a comforting hand over his arm at that.

“I’m sorry,” She said quietly. “I didn't know … what to do. I mean, suddenly it was like-”

“Like we were children again” Luther sighed behind them where he stood leaning against the wall of the elevator with Klaus still in his arms.

“Yes, exactly.” She huffed and shook his head in silent disbelieve. “Isn't that just _great_? We are a bunch of thirty-year-olds and the moment our father speaks to us, we turn back into scared little children again.”

“Even I felt this way” Vanya replied. “And I don't remember anything about my childhood with this man. But the way he looked at us … the way he talked … When he was talking to you, Diego, I felt as if he was slapping me across the face again and again. I’m sorry for not saying anything.”

Shame. Burning hot shame. “It's okay.” He shrugged. “I’m a big boy. I can handle it.” Thankfully, the elevator reached the ground floor and they all got out. 

Not too long after, Luther, Klaus and he were back at Elliott's place. Vanya had gone back to the farm after this woman had surprised her in front of that building. Allison had returned home to her husband who was probably anxious about her whereabouts. Five, he knew, would return sooner or later from wherever he went to. Maybe they wouldn't see the little gnome for a couple of days but then he would return and cause some more chaos for certain. 

Diego had stopped only for a moment to talk to Grace as he had spotted her in the back of Dad’s fancy car. He still couldn't get over the mental image of Grace, his mom, dating his dad. And what a weird thing to think too. That this image was weirding him out only spoke to the craziness of his upbringing, right? But seeing her in that car, talking to her … It was odd. She wasn’t his mom. His mom was a robot and this woman a real human being, looking at him as if he was completely crazy. It hurt more than it had any right to.

“This has got to be one of the worst days of my life.” Diego sighed as he helped to put Klaus down on Elliot’s bed. The owner of the bed was currently sleeping on the sofa anyway. Maybe they should tell him to leave the city and hide somewhere. He was an innocent man, after all, and this whole mess that they had to deal with was dangerous. He thought about Patch. She had been innocent too. She had died because of their mess. He didn't want to risk Elliot’s death too. 

“And there is still the impending end of the world - _again_.” Luther mocked and patted his shoulder. “Hey, are you staying with him? I could use a shower.”

“Sure, big guy. Take your time.” He slapped Luther on the back and Luther grinned lazily at him. He paused at the door and turned back to look at their still unconscious brother on the bed. 

“What do you think happened? It looked really bad, didn't it? I thought he had a stroke or something.”

“I really don't know” Diego sighed and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. “But I will get to the bottom of this. Oh, and Luther”

“Yeah?”

“We are keeping him here, okay? Away from this creepy cult of his. So … If I fall asleep and he tries to sneak out…”

“I’m not going to force him to stay against his will,” Luther said immediately, something akin to fear and guilt ghosting over his face and Diego knew exactly why. “But I can … probably _convince_ him to have a nice chat and a cup of tea.”

“Good plan.”

“Team Zero, Baby.” Luther grinned and finally stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind himself and leaving Diego with Klaus. He arranged Klaus a little more comfortable on the bed, took off his dirty shirt, pulled his shoes and his jeans off, and tucked him in carefully. Then, with a deep sigh, Diego took off his own shirt after it was dirty anyway, threw his shoes off laid down beside his brother on top of the blanket.

“Mama mia” He muttered to himself. “Here we go again.” 

It was like it used to when they were children and Klaus kept sneaking into his bedroom after a nightmare. His brother still reeked of alcohol and Diego couldn't help but put his arm around Klaus, trying to ignore that he had spent the night with Lila in this very bed not so long ago. Lila who had manipulated and lied to him. 

Worse even, his thoughts were drawn back to Eudora. She wasn’t even born yet and still, he had already lost her. For him, it was only three months since he had last seen Eudora. Sure, they hadn't worked out too well, but at least Eudora had always been honest with him, had seen him for who he was, and had accepted him and all his flaws regardless. Even to this day, he was still missing her, still grieving her loss. Her death had been avoidable and he, as the _hero_ , should have prevented it. 

“Wow…” A raspy voice whispered close beside him. “Buy a lady a drink first, Baby.”

“How are you?”

“I feel … violated.” Klaus muttered. “I need an herbal bath.”

“Klaus … what happened?” He asked, ignoring Klaus’ weird comments for the time being. “It looked like you had a seizure or something - or like you were possessed by a demon.”

“Yeah … that fits” Klaus’ eyes traveled towards an empty chair in the corner on Diego’s side of the room. “Possessed by a demon indeed. A tentacle demon.” For a moment, Diego had no idea what his brother was talking about or if he was referring to some weird sex thing again but then, as Klaus’ eyes remained focused on that empty chair, it finally clicked.

“Wait! You mean, _Ben_? Ben _possessed_ you? I thought you said ghosts can't time travel!”

“I was making a joke” Klaus sighed rolling his eyes. “Really, Diego, you should know by now when I’m pulling your leg. Of course, Ben is here because I can never get any reprise from that joyless little prick.” 

Ben must’ve said something because Klaus flipped the chair in the corner off. As much as Diego wanted to talk to Ben, maybe even hug him, he could tell that Klaus was exhausted as he was lying in bed next to him. Klaus wouldn't be Klaus, however, if he wouldn't waste energy on manifesting Ben anyway as if he had been reading his mind. And wasn’t that a scary thought? Klaus being able to read people's’ minds! He would definitely use this power for evil. In the chair now sat his dead brother, a glowing blue shape just like at the Icarus Theater. Ben seemed just as surprised as he was by Klaus’ sudden willingness to make Ben corporal.

“Hug it out already, I can’t hold it for long - too drunk.” 

Who was he to decline that? Diego was out of the bed and met his brother Ben halfway across the room to pull him into a hug as tightly as he possibly could. It was such a weird feeling to hug a ghost. Ben was cold but not in a bad way. For a moment, there was nothing else he could think about but the fact that he was hugging his dead brother - the same brother he could never really say his goodbyes to. One moment Ben had been there and the next he had been dead on the floor. It had happened too fast and Diego had been unable to do anything about it. One more avoidable death. One more death he had been unable to prevent. 

As he pulled away just slightly, he couldn't help but cup Ben’s face. “Good to see you, Brother” He muttered quietly. And if his cheeks were a bit wet, Ben would probably not say anything about it.

“You too” Ben murmured with a smile on his face.

“You’ve been watching our little brother?”

“As best I could” Ben scoffed with a lazy smile and a roll of his eyes. “But he is a hand full.”

“Yeah, what else is new?” Diego shrugged.

“Hey! I can hear you, you know?” Klaus groaned from where he sat on the bed. “And I’d like to inform you that I’m three years older than the lot of you now!”

“Okay … we don’t wanna drain him anymore” Diego huffed but pulled Ben in for another hug, squeezing as tightly as he possibly could because who knew if he would ever get that chance again. “Go haunt Luther or something, I’m taking over the babysitting now.”

Ben nodded but before he vanished he leaned in again and whispered so quietly that only Diego could hear him: “Ask him about Dave - that’s why he’s been drinking. You need to help him.”

And then he was gone again, leaving Diego standing around like a complete fool. He took a moment to brush the tears off his face before he turned back around to Klaus. His brother was sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard and looking completely drained. Slowly, Diego shuffled back to the bed and sat back down on it, reclaiming his position right next to Klaus. His heart, however, was still racing from this experience. Just knowing that Ben was with them even in death was the best thing he had heard all week. 

“Do you need anything? Tea? Coffee? Water? Are you hungry?”

“Look who’s mothering me again” Klaus drawled with a crooked grin. For a moment he wanted to blame the alcohol but, regardless of what Klaus had said just a few minutes ago, Diego started to realize that his brother was not as drunk anymore as he liked to pretend. Being possessed by their brother had probably sobered him up quite a bit.

“Okay, I take this as a no.” Diego sighed and knocked his knee against Klaus’. “Straight to the meat and potatoes then. Who’s Dave?”

“Oh, Ben you fucking- urgh! Can a man keep nothing to himself anymore these days?”

“Klaus-”

“Diego-”

“Okay, you know what? Let's play a game then. I tell you who _I_ think Dave is and if I’m right, you tell me why you have been drinking again.”

“Don't make such a big deal-”

“Remember the day I showed you how to drive that ice cream truck? Remember how you asked me to drop you off at that veterans’ bar before that? You told me, after we were at the bar, that you lost the only person that you’ve ever loved more than yourself. Which I might remark is a weird way of saying this anyway because if I know anything about you, Klaus, it's that you can’t stand yourself.”

“Oh, please! I love myself! What's not to love?”

“Yeah sure, little Bro. You can’t fool me, I know you better than most.” Diego groaned. Klaus might be able to fool the others with this show of narcissism he liked to put up but Diego knew him better than this. “You were talking about this Dave-guy back then, right? In the bar you said you were a veteran, you are wearing dog tags ever since you returned from that motel - do I need to go on?”

“Wow, really putting those detective skills to the test now, Batman, huh?”

“Klaus, I swear to God-” He took a deep breath before he sat up straight again, turned towards Klaus, and took Klaus’ face in both his hands. “I am not in the mood for your games today, Klaus. The woman I thought I loved and who I thought loved me back turned out to have manipulated me right from the start to get to Five. So, don't test my patience today. I just want to know! Tell me, Bro. As children, we’ve always told each other everything, didn't we?”

“And then we grew up,” Klaus muttered. There was a sadness to his voice as he said these things, though. A sadness that Diego too felt deep in his bones. It was true. They used to tell each other everything and then, after Ben’s death, after they had all left the academy, after he had left Klaus behind when he needed him the most something had been broken between them. They had grown cold and distant. Suddenly, Klaus had put a mask on even when he was with Diego.

For a moment, Diego didn't know what to say as he sat next to his brother on the bed of a stranger. He just slumped back against the headboard again and dropped his head back a little, trying to think of a way to convince Klaus to talk to him. That was until Klaus’ head suddenly rested on his shoulder and he breathed a deep sigh. 

“When those assholes had me and your lady-friend found and saved me, I managed to get their suitcase. The one they time traveled with. I thought there was something of value in it. Instead, when I opened it, I was spat out in the middle of the Vietnam war.”

“The-”

“One and the same.” Klaus sighed. “I was thrown right into the thick of it. That’s where I met Dave. I landed, so to say, right in front of his feet in just a towel. So, he got a proper look at the goods right away and was, apparently, impressed by what he saw” Klaus added with a wink and a wiggle of his brows. “Long story short, we fell in love. We snuck out whenever we could to be alone.”

“How long’ve you been there?” His throat suddenly felt very dry. 

“Ten months.” Klaus shrugged. “I could've come home right away but … I didn't.” There was a horror to this statement that was unfathomable to Diego. To think that his brother had been thrown into the middle of the Vietnam war, surrounded by Vietcongs and that he could have died there without Diego knowing anything about that … it was worse than what happened those last few days for certain. 

“Why didn't you?” He asked but his voice almost gave out at the end. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Come back, I mean. Only because of Dave?”

“I guess so” Klaus shrugged as he stared with distant eyes at the wall opposite of the bed. Eyes that could see things that Diego couldn't. “But … after a while … Being in ‘Nam wasn’t fun or anything, don't get me wrong. But I … Suddenly, I was someone who was taken seriously by their peers, you know? My platoon liked me. They trusted me. I learned a lot of new valuable things, I made friends and I felt … I felt like I had a family.” That fucking hurt like he was stabbed in the guts by his own father again. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don't be” Diego shook his head. “We deserve that. I mean _I_ deserve that. None of us even noticed that you’ve been captured. We wouldn't have noticed it if you had died in the Vietnam war. Don't … don't apologize because we were shitty to you - because _I_ was shitty to you.”

“I was plenty shitty myself.”

“So, then Dave died?”

“Dave died.” Klaus nodded with a deep sigh. “He died and … I took his dog tags and ran like the wind. I ran and ran and ran until I made it back to the suitcase and returned home.”

“Don't tell me … Is Dave … Does he live here? In Dallas?”

“Yeah” Klaus’ voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke and suddenly there were tears on his face, speaking louder than any word ever could of his brother’s pain. “Yeah, he does and … I swear, Diego … I just … I wanted to … to just have a look, okay? I thought … I thought when I could just … go to that shop and see him inside alive and well, I would … I would feel less … less broken, I guess.”

He felt his stomach drop at the realization of what he was about to hear from his brother. A part of him wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have done it, that he should’ve known better. But he wasn’t Five and although their brother was not emotionless, he was practical and driven by logic. If Diego and Klaus would swap places … he would have done the same thing.

“Because,” Klaus then continued but his voice sounded hoarse as he did. “how could I feel broken when he was still alive, right? I haven’t lost him yet. He doesn’t know the horrors of the war yet. And Ben warned me. He did. I didn't listen … I never listen. I wished I had listened. I talked to him - to Dave - and just … just hearing his voice was … He doesn't even know who I am and he’s not … He’s not the Dave I met - I’m going to meet. Not yet. He’s still this innocent, well-mannered, sweet southern guy who has his whole life ahead of him. He has no clue yet that he’s gay either. And then … I went to Stadler's where he had lunch with his uncle who’s very much closeted himself, in my opinion. I waited until his uncle was gone from the table and then I went over and talked to him.”

“Klaus…”

“I know! I know I shouldn’t have done it! Messing with the timeline and shit! I know! I’ve seen _‘The Butterfly Effect’_ too!” 

“No, that's not what I-”

“All I wanted to do was to … to … to make him understand that joining the army is not the right way forward. I much rather know that he’s alive and well and has a full life ahead of him than to meet him in Vietnam and have him die in my arms, Diego!” He couldn't help but put his arms around Klaus at this. “But his uncle interrupted us and he got mad, shoved me around, called me names - nothing I haven’t heard before. And then … He told Dave to punch me and he did. I don't blame the kid. I don't. But it was such a shock to me … It was like being doused in cold water. So, I did what I always do when I don't know how to handle myself. I went to a liquor store and started drinking - and I didn't stop since.” 

“I love you, bro” Diego sighed into Klaus’ hair. There was so much to unpack here. So much he wanted to say or do but he felt that Klaus would understand what he felt the best if he kept it simple. They had never needed many words to understand each other. “And if you want me to, I’m gonna punch that uncle in the nuts for you.”

“You are just the sweetest guy I ever met.” Klaus murmured and leaned in closer. “I would like to see that.” Then, with a shuddering sigh, he continued his miserable little tale. “The worst thing is that … Dave came by today after I returned from Allison’s beauty shop. He wanted to talk to me again, wanted to know how I knew so much about him. And I told him, tried everything I could to make him see reason. He’s already enlisted … Because of me. Because I was an idiot! Because I scared and confused him so badly and made his uncle so mad that this asshole dragged Dave to the enlistment office right after I caused the scene at Stadler's.”

“Fuck … Klaus…”

“I know! I know! Serves me right for wanting to save the love of my life!”

“Fuck no!” Diego then breathed out maybe a bit louder than he intended judging by the way Klaus’ flinched. “If I could go back and safe Eudora from getting shot at that motel I would do anything I could too.”

“But now he’ll go to Vietnam even sooner than he should have.” Klaus hiccuped, more tears streaming down his face. He looked just as lost as he used to when they were kids. “And he’s gonna get killed - senselessly! Again! A-A-And for what? For what? It doesn't make any sense! This war is fucking senseless and stupid and it-it-it didn't need to be! And he-he’s gonna die - alone! He’s gonna die in the trenches or he’s gonna get captured because I messed up the timeline. He will be scared and alone and I- I don't know what to do! So, I’m drinking! I’m drinking until I don't feel anything anymore!”

He pulled him in closer. There was so much pain radiating from his brother that Diego felt like he could almost touch it like a living, breathing creature. So, he did the only thing he could do right now. He leaned his head on Klaus’ head, pulled him close, and just allowed him to cry and mourn because apparently Klaus hadn't allowed himself to do this and no one had stopped to ask him how he was doing lately. Their siblings - no. All of them. They had all been happy to take that clown facade that their brother had put up as face value because it was easier. Believing Klaus and his nonsense was easier than questioning what was really going on. 

“It's okay” Diego whispered. “You’re allowed to be sad and angry … just let it all out, okay? And tomorrow we’ll see what we can do.”

“When did you get so good at this?” Klaus muttered after a few moments of silence between them. 

“I spent 75 days in a nuthouse … Talking about feelings is my second nature now.” Diego huffed. “I’m almost a hippie now. Maybe I should join your cult. I would fit right in now.” 

“You’ve always been a softy.” Klaus joked quietly. 

“Yeah, but at least I’m not looking like Charles Manson…”

“No” Klaus murmured. “You look like Antonio Banderas with the long hair. So, tell me about that woman” Diego couldn't even deny that he was surprised by his brother’s sudden interest in his failed love story. “I need to know all the dirty details. Then I need to know what she looks like and, lastly, I need to know how to find her.”

“Why? Do you want to defend my honor and fight her?”

“Me?” Klaus huffed. “No! Are you crazy? I’m gonna piss in her most expensive shoes!”

Diego couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of that. “Well, we met at the insane asylum.”

“Ah” Klaus hummed and finally escaped Diego’s arms but only to lie down and put his head in Diego’s lap instead. “That’s how all the good stories start.”

With a snort, he started carding his fingers through Klaus’ soft hair and leaned his head back again. It was so weird being here with Klaus right now. Sitting on this bed with his brother who was always so quick to forgive him for the stupid shit he did. He realized of course that Klaus wanted to hear the story to distract himself from his own heartbreak and, Diego decided right then and there, if it would help his baby brother, he would gladly tell him about his own heartbreak.

He was well aware that Team Zero still had a long and rocky way ahead of them but, eventually, they would make it - as long as they would stick together. This time, no one was getting left behind. 


End file.
